<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't change me by TheCloudWinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981045">Don't change me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloudWinder/pseuds/TheCloudWinder'>TheCloudWinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Mom Eda, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloudWinder/pseuds/TheCloudWinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why is she doing this to me, why can’t you just love me the way I am!” Luz said, starting with a whisper but ending in a scream of hurt and anger, noticing her face going red for the effort, while warm tears formed on the back of her eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity is only mentioned for now, Eda Clawthorne &amp; King, Eda Clawthorne &amp; Luz Noceda, Kinda - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is happening I guess, I really wanted to try to write a coming out story because there are never enough of these.<br/>I will try to post other chapters of this, but I don't know at what rate, so stay tuned! I really hope that some of you can enjoy this!</p><p>Please have mercy upon my soul because I know that there will be grammatical errors and such for different reasons<br/>1) I never wrote anything in my life before.<br/>2) I'm dyslexic, so yeah...<br/>3) English is not my first language, and I'm particularly bad at writing in it.<br/>4) This was not beta read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard at first for Eda to understand the vast spectrum of emotion that the human appeared to go through, but she learned immediately that unlike herself at the kid’s age Luz leave her feelings hidden behind a mask a camouflage needed to prevent her sincere sentiments leaked (where Eda, on the contrary, was always straightforward with her ways).</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Eda per se, although some days it felt that the kid had something in her mind troubling her, keeping it for herself.</p><p> </p><p>Today, for example, was one of those days, Luz was wandering around the house without a clear purpose in mind however always with that strange little rectangular thingy (she calls it cellphone or something like that) in hand ready in any moment for something to occur like... I dunno something, thought Eda to herself.</p><p> </p><p>After an excruciating amount of time, the Owl Lady had had enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha doing there, kiddo?” Eda asks from the couch, trying not to seem concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Luz jolt in the spot where she was standing saying after a moment to recompose herself, “W-what n-nothing I’m not doing anything why you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“No particular reason, just curious to know why you’re roaming around the house for about an hour,” Eda teases with a soft voice and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really, just some dumb human stuff...” Luz says, trying her hardest to fake a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, even I can say that there something on your mind lately, maybe I’m not the best at...” Eda interrupts herself at the sound coming from the weird box in the hand of Luz.</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyes went wide and froze on the screen (that is how she calls it) of the device while her entire body stiffens, following a moment of stillness before she starts:</p><p>“E-Ehm s-sorry can we talk later I-I’m going... I mean, I need to... to use the restroom,” after that Luz ran to the bathroom on the first floor. </p><p> </p><p>Eda not knowing what to do exactly wait for some time, time that passes slower than usual, after what seemed like an eternity where in reality was probably like 6 minutes, Eda feels something crawling on her right arm and at that moment she turned her head to her rear to find King on her shoulder scratching his neck with his paw.</p><p> </p><p>“So where is Luz? I need my minion to bring me the cookies jar from the shelf, I... I can’t reach them,” King says the last part whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“King the food can wait, Luz is... in a rough spot let’s say,” Eda responds with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But the cookies..” King answered crestfallen.</p><p> </p><p>Then Eda stabs King with a malicious stare, in which King response: “Whoa there, no need to get all worked up, I’m kidding… maybe”.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be such a baby you just ate like twenty minutes ago, where do you even put all that food?” says the witch, teasing the little demon with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect that a foul creature of the likes of you could understand the needs of THE king of demons, beside a capable tyrant like me, can’t work on an empty stomach,” King replies, pleased with himself.</p><p> </p><p>“May I remind you who is the sidekick and who is the master slash owner of the house where you live in for free? You ungrateful freeloader!”. Eda loudly states starting to tickling King.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo my only weakness!!” he scream.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the bathroom on the first floor, Luz had thrown her phone to the wall. Luckily, the device seems to have survived the impact with the mentioned wall. She didn’t bother, and sat down on the floor, holding her knees close to her chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she doing this to me, why can’t you just love me the way I am!” Luz said, starting with a whisper but ending in a scream of hurt and anger, noticing her face going red for the effort, while warm tears formed on the back of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>‘But no, of course not, I will never be what she wants me to,’ Luz thought to herself, trying to hold the sobs.</p><p> </p><p>She took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, and after a couple minutes she managed to crawl her way to the smartphone. She noticed new messages from guess who.. her obviously, her mother.</p><p> </p><p>And she just HAD to flood Luz with new messages, and for some twisted reason Luz decided to read the chat from the beginning, because at this point it can’t hurt more than it already did.</p><p>*****************************</p><p> </p><p><strong>Luz:</strong> Hey mom, can we chat a bit?.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mom:</strong> Mija! Yes, I couldn’t wait to know more about how you doing at the camp!! </p><p>Is everything okay? Are you eating well? You made any new friends?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Luz:</strong> Mom, slow down!! I get that you’re curious! But one question at the time please xD.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mom:</strong> Sorry! I just really want to know.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Luz:</strong> Okay so… yes I made some new friends, three actually they are smart, know a lot of things and are always very caring to me, which is new!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mom:</strong> Cariño!!!! That’s amazing!! I knew that you just needed a little push!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Luz:</strong> Haha… Yeah… So mom, there’s something that I really need to tell you… It’s about one of those friends of mine.</p><p>I may or may not have… a crush on them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mom:</strong> WHAT oh dear now you HAVE to tell me everything about <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Luz:</strong> Mom, they are… they are a girl mom; I like a girl, her name is Amity, and she is really sweet.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mom: </strong>Mija it’s not funny, I know that you are not one of <em>those</em> people, you always had crushes on boys.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Luz:</strong> Yeah about that, that’s because I’m bisexual mom, I like both boys and girls… Is this a problem to you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mom:</strong> Mija, I thought we already talked about those make-believes of yours, that’s why you are there in the first place!</p><p>You know I love you, but in the real world these fantasies of yours will make your life harder, you need to understand that you can’t live in this imaginary world forever.</p><p>Please, Luz, answer me.</p><p>Cariño please.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************</p><p>‘and yada yada yada she kept going for a while with those appeals, so nothing new to cry about,’ Luz thought rubbing her wrist on her cheeks wiping off the tears.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple minutes and a lot of sobs and ugly crying, Luz heard a bunch of knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid what is all this ruckus about? Are you alright?”.</p><p> </p><p>It was Eda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, the plan was to fill this chapter with WAY more angst, but... After THAT episode I decided to cut some part and add some comfort in it, so now the title don't make much sense anymore... But you know how they say "a small price to pay for salvation".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Luz, I know your inside there,” Eda continued.</p><p>“Look kid, I don’t know what’s going on but if something is bothering you, we can talk about it together,” added the witch with a warm and calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You will just get mad at me, just like her,” whispered Luz.</p><p>“And why in the world would I get mad at you?“ she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“BECAUSE I AM A FREAK!!“ Luz screamed so loud that she startled herself, although after a second to recover she continued, “I always was an outcast even back in the human realm! But I though that maybe she would have understood me! But no, I was wrong, I am just so ashamed of myself because I though for a moment that somebody could love me,“. Luz struggled to say, failing to hold the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Even here on the boiling isles, I’m just some kind of circus act,” Luz stated with her voice cracking in a mixture of laughter and hiccups.</p><p>“They always say stuff like: ‘Look at that round ears, I bet she can’t even cast a spell’ or ‘I heard that she has to write some strange symbols to cast, isn’t it pathetic? She doesn’t even have a sac of magic bile!‘“ Luz said, remembering the hateful comments at Hexside.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Luz, that’s enough… Yes it’s true you’re a weird kid” sigh Eda, “but look around you! We are a bunch of weirdos! Me, you, King and all your friends, and your saying that this is a bad thing? You think I would be the most powerful witch on the boiling isles if I was normal? I mean, I’m pretty great. Plus, being normal is booooooring“ Eda giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, could you open the door so we can talk face to face? Please, sweetheart“ Eda expressed with love in her words.</p><p>After a moment or two, the door creaked open slowly. From behind the door frame popped out Luz’s head, with red and puffy eyes. She started speaking first, “You guys are okay with it? I mean with me living here with you?”.</p><p> </p><p>Eda shortens the gap between the two of them, and wraps Luz with her arms, then the witch whispered gently “Oh Luz, don’t you get it?, you are part of our family now, we will always back you up, if you want of course“ said while rubbing the back of the girl, remembering that this is what Luz call ‘a hug’, knowing that it usually calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>Luz broke into loud sobs, burying her face in Eda’s neck, while holding her tightly.</p><p>“Shhh it’s okay now, it’s okay I got you kid, I’m not letting you go,” Eda assure with a smile hidden from Luz’s view. They stayed like this for some time while Eda successfully calmed Luz down. She then felt Luz’s head heavy on her shoulder and she realized that the girl must have fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Eda decides that is best for Luz to have some rest in her bed. ‘Whatever caused this must wait, we can always talk about it tomorrow if she feel like it, she definitely doesn’t need that right now’ considered Eda while lifting Luz from the ground with a groan for the effort, “Gosh… or Luz is heavier that I thought or my age is catching up to me, better be the former…“ she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Eda then carried Luz to the bedroom, slowly opening the door with the back of her shoulder and then proceeding to lay the girl gently on her bed, eventually after a moment to make sure that Luz was still asleep, Eda started moving towards the door, but while on her way to leave, Luz murmured something in her sleep: “U-hmm.. Mom please d-don’t leave me, I need you… Don’t…“.</p><p> </p><p>Eda looked at Luz’s face, forehead twisted and a look of pure fear painted her face, driven by an instinct she didn’t know to have, Eda settle down to the creaking wooden floor close to her apprentice, gently stroking her hair, whispering softly “Don’t worry mom is not going anywhere,“. Luz then rested easier with light breaths and a calmer look on her face brightened by the moonlight cracking through the window.</p><p>Eda decided to stay.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three days have passed since the “bathroom incident“ and Luz explained in bits and pieces what happened to Eda, leaving out the part of coming out bi to her mom which responded politely suggesting that she’s an abomination of nature, deciding instead to settle for: “we had an argument about human stuff“ which seemed enough for Eda.</p><p> </p><p>Because Luz really didn’t need to think of coming out to another mother-figure, even if she knows that Eda wouldn’t be against it. Unlike earth, here people don’t care who you like, they don’t even have labels for it.</p><p>‘Extra reason to stay here,’ thought Luz.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, aside from that, things seemed normal (as normal as the boiling isle could be, at least) although it hurt the thought that her mother avoided any attempt to talk, and despite this Luz couldn’t bring herself to text her, restrained by the fear of the conversation that would result, but hypocritically she wanted her to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>So the little witch could move on with her life, whatever her mother would say, the decision was taken. Luz would stay at the owl house, Eda already clarified that they were a family, and in Luz’s eyes she was more of a mother that her biological one.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she was a terrible mother, she still loved her, always will, it’s just that at the owl house she felt at home, without the need to hide nor to be ashamed of who she is.</p><p> </p><p>like on cue, though, Luz’s phone started ringing.</p><p>“Oh FU….“ Luz didn’t realize she was speaking out load.</p><p> </p><p>“LUZ EVERYTHING ALRIGHT OVER THERE?” Eda shouted from the kitchen.</p><p>“Ehm… YEAH, I’LL TELL YOU LATER,” Luz responded, losing balance and falling on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh God, it’s mom,‘ Luz didn’t have the time to organize a rational thought that unconsciously she panicked and picked up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyyy what’s up?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so a couple things:<br/>1) Originally I wanted to include the phone call of Luz with her mother, but I cut it because of today's episode, so I could publish it now and maybe ease some of our pain.</p><p>2) I realized too late that in the very first episode of TOH Luz understood that being weird is what makes her special, so... Basically the first half of this fic made Luz look like she has forgot that, in my defense I say that she was very hurt by what her mother said and she felt "left out" because she's the only human in the boiling isle, soooo let's call it a draw.</p><p>Last thing, just flood me with feedback please it's very helpful for me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>